essencefandomcom-20200214-history
Seasonal Kanzashi 1
Upper Headgear quest that changes every month. * January : Dex + 1 * February : Agi + 1 * March : Int + 1 * April : Luk + 1 * May : Str + 1 * June : Vit + 1 * July : Dex + 1 * August : Agi + 1 * September : Int + 1 * October : Luk + 1 * November : Str + 1 * December : Vit + 1 Requirements January * Piece of Bamboo x 300 - Pandaring (100%)[] | Rice Cake Boy (100%)[] | Karakasa (100%)[] * Red Herb x 100 - Muka (100%)moc_fild18 | Picky (100%)moc_fild12 | Peco Peco (100%)moc_fild02 * White Herb x 100 - Snowier (100%)ice_dun02 | Incubus (100%)gefenia03gefenia01 | Blazer (100%)mag_dun01mag_dun02 | Clock (100%)c_tower2 | Stem Worm (100%)lhz_fild03 * Green Herb x 100 - Les (100%)mosk_dun02 | Poison Spore (100%)pay_fild05 | Fabre (100%)gef_fild07 * Scarlet Dyestuffs x 1 * Darkgreen Dyestuffs x 1 * White Dyestuffs x 1 * Fancy Flower x 1 * X-Hairpin x 1 February * Wrapping Lace x 5- Obtained from Gift Boxes, OBB, and OPB. * Silk Ribbon x 5 - Sting (5%)gl_sew03 * Scarlet Dyestuffs x 1 * White Dyestuffs x 1 * Tulip Hairpin x 1 * Rose Quartz x 5 - Zherlthsh (100%)gl_prison1 March * Witherless Rose x 50 - Wild Rose (25%)gef_fild05 * Solid Peach x 200 - Live Peach Tree (100%)gon_dun01 * Scarlet Dyestuffs x 1 * White Dyestuffs x 1 * Red Tailed Ribbon x 1 April * Giant Butterfly Wing x 300 - Bloody Butterfly (100%)gon_dun01 * Golden Hair x 100 - Violy (100%)gefenia02 | Marionette (100%)gef_dun02 * Tough Vine x 100 - Dryad (100%)um_fild01 * Golden Ornament x 5 - Observation (50%)tha_t12tha_t07 * Violet Dyestuffs x 1 May * Turquoise x 20 - Archangeling (75%)yuno_fild05 * Amethyst x 20 - Dragon Fly (100%)moc_fild18 | Gremlin (50%)ra_san01 * Cobaltblue Dyestuffs x 1 * Violet Dyestuffs x 1 * Romantic Flower x 1 June * Crystal Blue x 100 - Aquaring (100%)iz_dun04 | Snowier (50%)ice_dun02 * Zircon x 100 - Toad (100%)cmd_fild03gef_fild01 | Thief Bug Male (2.5%)prt_sewb4 * Green Lace x 5 - Wormtail (50%)pay_fild06 * Cobaltblue Dyestuffs x 1 * Darkgreen Dyestuffs x 1 * Flower Hairpin x 1 July * Folding Fan of Cat Ghost x 500 - Civil Servant (100%)lou_dun03 * Frill x 250 - Driller (100%)ein_dun02 | Frilldora (100%)cmd_fild05 * Cobaltblue Dyestuffs x 1 * Violet Dyestuffs x 1 * X-Hairpin x 1 August * Lotus Flower x 100 - Pandaring (10%)ama_fild01 * Lotus Leaf x 100 - Pandaring (10%)ama_fild01 * Soft Blade of Grass x 200 - Boiled Rice (100%)lou_fild01 | Parasite (100%)um_fild03 * Scarlet Dyestuffs x 1 * White Dyestuffs x 1 * Hair Band x 1 September * Clover x 200 - Fabre (100%)gef_fild07 | Lunatic (100%)prt_fild01 * Amethyst x 30 - Dragon Fly (100%)moc_fild18 | Gremlin (50%)ra_san01 * Silk Ribbon x 10 * Violet Dyestuffs x 1 * Flower Hairpin x 1 October * Huge Leaf x 200 - Sapling (100%)yggdrasil01 | Leaf Cat (100%)ayo_dun01 | Boiled Rice (100%)lou_fild01 | Dryad (100%)um_fild01 * Romantic Flower x 5 * Scarlet Dyestuffs x 1 * White Dyestuffs x 1 * Flower Band x 1 November * Tassel x 200 - Tamruan (100%)ayo_dun02 * Singing Plant x 50 - Metaller (10%)moc_fild20 * Scarlet Dyestuffs x 1 * Lemon Dyestuffs x 1 * Romantic Leaf x 1 * Autumn Leaves x 1 December * Rice Cake x 200 - Evil Cloud Hermit (100%)gon_dun03 * White Herb x 200 - Snowier (100%)ice_dun02 | Incubus (100%)gefenia03gefenia01 | Blazer (100%)mag_dun01mag_dun02 | Clock (100%)c_tower2 | Stem Worm (100%)lhz_fild03 * Green Herb x 200 - Les (100%)mosk_dun02 | Poison Spore (100%)pay_fild05 | Fabre (100%)gef_fild07 * Darkgreen Dyestuffs x 1 * White Dyestuffs x 1 * White Petal x 1 Quest 1.- Warp to Amatsu (@go 10) and find Sayuri at 212, 232 2.- Give her the items. Category:Top Headgears Category:Quests Category:Items Category:Archived Category:Customs Category:Obtainable